La Perfumeria
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: V Cap. Up! Último capitulo! no les adelanto nada! pasen, léan y sean felices C:
1. Chapter I : Dulce Juventud

**La Perfumería**

**_Capitulo I : Dulce Juventud._**

"¿Quiere ser hermosa, obtener esa figura que tanto desea, atraer el dinero o al sexo opuesto?...

Rezaba el cartel publicitario de una joven mujer con una botellita azul en su mano.

_...Entonces Acérquese a "La Perfumería" y haga alcanzable hasta sus mas secretos deseos."_

_-_Ésta Bra si que se las trae... –Dijo una Bulma de 68 años, mientras veía los carteles por toda la ciudad-.

_Escuchaste de los perfumes, una amiga los probó y encontró al hombre perfecto Ni que lo digas, mi marido también lo probo y encontró el trabajo perfecto Y mi hijo se hizo el mas popular de su escuela_ etc... etc... –Bulma escuchaba comentarios acerca de los perfumes por todas partes-.

-Definitivamente hija, heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre, podría apostar a que serás tan exitosa como yo con las Cápsulas Hoi-poi –Le decía a Bra en uno de los carteles-.

_Quizás pase a saludar a mi pequeña –_Se dijo la científica, que ya se encaminaba hacía "La Perfumería"-.

**Mientras tanto en La Perfumería...**

Bra experimentaba nuevas formulas con su ingrediente secreto. Había logrado un perfume que daba belleza, pero aun no lograba su mas ambiciosa formula : Un perfume que devolviera la juventud.

Bra tenía claro que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, lo cual agradecía, ya que podía decir con orgullo –al igual que Bulma- que no era solo una cara bonita. Pero la ambición que la impulsaba a nuevos descubrimientos venía de su padre Vegeta, aunque a veces le jugaba una mala pasada –al igual que a su padre-.

-Y ahora un poco de esto... –Decía mientras vertía una gotita del liquido espumoso a un vaso pequeñito- ...y si mis cálculos están correctos, entonces un poco de este... –Detrás de los lentes protectores una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla- Y por último el ingrediente principal... –Bra contenía el aliento, no podía pasarse de una gotita. El experimento sería desastroso y todo el tiempo vertido sería en vano- Tranquila Bra, puedes hacerlo –Se decía mientras dejaba caer la gotita-.

-¡Hola cariño! –La cantarina voz de Bulma recorrió toda La Perfumería, hizo vibrar todas las botellitas y logro desestabilizar el brazo de su hija, que en vez de dejar caer una gotita, dejo caer tres-.

-Ho no... –Fue lo único que pudo verbalizar, al ver que la formula tomaba un color amarillo fulminante, en vez del azul que esperaba-.

-Cariño –Seguía la misma voz de Bulma- ¿dónde estás?-.

-Ya voy madre –Dijo en tono de resignación-.

-¿Pero que te sucede? –Le pregunto al ver el rostro de decepción de su hija-.

-Nada, tenía que dejar caer una gota y la muy ¡TONTA! deje caer tres –Le decía mostrándole el frasquito con un contenido amarillo-.

Bulma que no le estaba prestando atención, se dedico a mirar la tienda. La cantidad de frasquitos era impresionante, los colores y el aroma la envolvían en éxtasis, era obvio que a su hija le fuera tan bien en el negocio.

-¿Y eso qué es? –Le pregunto a Bra poniendo su atención en la botellita. Su hija de 23 años suspiro-.

-Es mi nueva formula, se llama _"dulce juventud"... _–Bra no tuvo oportunidad de seguir explicando, porque Bulma le arrebato el frasquito de las manos-.

-Hooo Bra hija mía, eres maravillosa... –Bulma miraba el frasquito con una admiración indescriptible-.

-¡No, espera! –Trataba de advertirle- ...Es un experimento –Bulma se había puesto perfume en su muñecas- ...Mal hecho... –Bulma ya se había bañado en el perfume-.

-¿Ya estoy mas joven? ¿dónde tienes un espejo? –Le preguntaba a su hija histérica. Bra aún no podía entender la impulsividad de su madre. Sin poder articular palabra, le señalo uno de los espejos-.

-Tú nunca escuchas ¿verdad? –Termino por decirle Bra-.

-¿Qué? ¿dijiste algo? –tres gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Bra- Sabes cielo, creo que tu nueva formula está mal, al parecer da mas belleza, pero no juventud –Bra estaba satisfecha, al menos no trajo un mal resultado. Al menos podría hacerle algunas pruebas a la formula-.

-¿Y tú para que quieres la juventud? ¿Acaso quieres competir conmigo, mamá? –Bra rió socarronamente-.

-El discípulo aún no está listo... –Bulma poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hija- No puedes vencer a la maestra. Si hubieses visto a la gran Bulma Brife en su juventud... –Bulma comenzó a hablarle una vez mas de sus hazañas y aventuras de antaño, como también lo hacia Vegeta. _Debe de ser producto de la edad... –_Pensaba la chica-.

-¿Bra? ¿me estas escuchando?-.

-¡Pero claro! –Dijo rápidamente para no ganarse uno de los gritos de su madre-.

-Bueno... –Bulma se volvió a mirar al espejo para ver si había cambio- ¿Vendrás mañana? Tu hermano Trunks viene a visitarnos-.

-Si, estaré ahí –Bra le sonrió a su madre, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia completa otra vez-.

-Perfecto... –Bulma le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta- ...nos vemos cielo-.

**En la habitación de Bulma & Vegeta...**

-¿Ya te estas echando esas cosas hediondas de nuevo? –Le pregunto Vegeta en son de burla, a su mujer que como cada noche se sentaba frente al espejo para frotar una cantidad infinita de crema sobre su rostro-.

-Vegeta sabes perfectamente que lo hago para ti –Mintió Bulma, esas cremas y cuidados eran solo para ella-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedar hedionda? –Le volvió a preguntar con burla. Bulma rechino los dientes y tomo su cepillo de pelo para lanzárselo a Vegeta, que lo esquivo fácilmente-.

-Búrlate Vegeta, no importa... –Le dijo su mujer que ya se había acostado en la cama- Algún día volveré a tener mi juventud y tú te arrepentirás por ello –Se arropo hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda al Sayayin-.

Vegeta sonriente, llevó su mano a la nuca de su mujer, formo figuras en su espalda y termino por pegarse a su cuerpo. Bulma no respiraba, odiaba que con el pasar de los años, Vegeta siguiera teniendo tanto poder sobre ella.

-Cuando eso pase tú estarás encerrada bajo 7 llaves –Le dijo en un susurro-.

-Por que soy tuya ¿no? –Se voltio Bulma hacía él, tomando su cara perfecta entre sus manos-.

-Por que te volverías loca demostrándole tu belleza a los demás, si lo sigues haciendo hoy, siendo mas joven serás peor –Bulma sonrió, era cierto-.

-Entonces... ¿Tienes miedo? –Bulma no pudo notar el sonrojo de Vegeta por la falta de luz-.

-Tonterías –Vegeta le dio la espalda a su mujer-.

-Tú eres una gran tontería –Terminó abrazando a su hombre-.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Bulma despertó como cada mañana de su normal vida. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sentada sobre la cama, estiró sus brazos y piernas, dio un gran bostezo y se dirigió al baño.

_Hoy tengo que ir a Kame House. Llevare unos dulces para la fiesta del maestro Roshi –_Pensaba Bulma mientras se daba una ducha- _Pero no pienso avisarle a Yamcha –_tomo con furia el shampoo-.

Ya fuera de la ducha se dirigió frente al espejo para secarse. _Si que eres sexy Bulma. Ese tonto de Yamcha no sabe lo que se pierde. _–Se decía mirando su cuerpo perfecto-.

-¿Bulma? –Una voz proveniente de la cama asusto a la peliazul-.

Bulma voltio a ver a quien le hablaba, el grito que dio al ver a un hombre en su cama lleno todos los rincones de Capsule Corp.

-Ttu.. ttuuu ¿quién eres? –Empezó a tartamudear Bulma, que trataba de tapar su cuerpo con la toalla- ¡¡¡¡Mamaaaaaaaa!!!! –Vegeta se tapo los oídos por el fuerte grito de ¿su mujer?-.

-Pero qué te paso –Vegeta sentado sobre la cama miraba atónito a Bulma-.

-¿Mamá, estas bien? –Trunks y Bra abrieron la puerta de golpe-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Bulma miro a Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, todo comenzó a darle vueltas-.

-¡Papá! ¿Acaso engañas a mama? –Le grito furiosa Bra a Vegeta, que veía a una mujer de 20 años desnuda en la habitación de sus padres-.

Vegeta no sabía que decir, estaba tan confundido como Bra y Trunks.

-¡Bulma! –Gritó al fin el Sayayin que alcanzo a agarrar a su mujer antes de que cayera al suelo-.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas Spectral's :** ¿Que les parecio? Comenten comenten!! Y Felices Fiestas Patrias, para el mundo Chileno =)


	2. Chapter II : Siempre La Misma

_**Notas Spectral's :**_ _Lectores y lectoras, agradesco sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz (eso ya lo saben porque han leido mi perfil... supongo jejeje) y es por lo que vivo escribiendo estas historias =) y hare todo lo posible por subir capitulos seguido... No los demoro mas : Los dejo con un nuevo capitulo ;) espero disfruten leyendo... respuestas a los comentarios, al final del capitulo =)_

* * *

**Capitulo II : Siempre la misma**

-¡Bra eres una tonta! –Le recriminaba hace mas de una hora Trunks- Como se te ocurre inventar algo tan peligroso para rejuvenecer y probarlo en Mamá-.

-Ya te dije que no lo probé en Mamá, fue ella quien lo uso ¡Y no es peligroso! –Bra se retorcía las manos del remordimiento- Nunca imagine que se lo pondría así sin mas ¿entiendes? Sin preguntar, a eso me refiero-.

-¡Pero por supuesto que lo haría! ES MAMÁ-.

-Deja de mortificar a tu hermana ¿Quieres? –Le dijo Vegeta que no perdía a su joven mujer de vista-.

-Siempre la defiendes, aun cuando comete errores –Le reprocho su hijo- Pero esta vez es distinto. Mira a Mamá, no tiene mas de 20 –Le decía apuntando a su madre desmayada- ¿Qué fue lo que usaste Bra? ¿Qué tenía ese perfume? –Le exigió Trunks-.

Bra se mordía el labio, era cierto que su padre la defendía en todos los casos, pero no estaba segura de si la defendería después de contestar esa pregunta.

-Responde chiquilla –Le ordeno Vegeta-.

-Yo... –Comenzó Bra- Yo... yo use tu sangre papá-.

Tanto Trunks como Vegeta se quedaron estáticos. Bra se acercó a su madre, tomo sus jóvenes manos para resguardarse de la ira de su Padre y se enfrento a los Sayayins.

-No es tan malo, puedo revertirlo. _Eso creo... –_Se decía- Denme una semana, les prometo que revertiré la formula-.

-¿Tú... ocupaste... mi... sangre? –Comenzó al fin Vegeta, deteniéndose en cada una de sus palabras-.

_Ya me extrañaba, se estaba tardando mucho _–Pensaba Bra que se preparaba para lo que venia-.

-Papá no te enfades. Tú siempre nos decías a Trunks y a mi que nunca fuéramos mediocres, que siempre nos exigiéramos mas. Y bueno... –La chica tragó saliva- yo solo seguí tu consejo... –Dijo tratando de parecer modesta- No es que te sacara sangre con una jeringa o algo por el estilo –Explicaba Bra al ver la cara asesina de su padre- Tú no te molestabas mucho en dejar tu sangre tirada por todas partes y yo... yo ¿la tome prestada? –Termino por decir con voz débil-.

-¡La sangre de un Príncipe no es para jugar! –Le grito Vegeta- ¿Por qué no usaste la tuya?-.

-Porque no es pura. Papá no te enfades –Le rogaba Bra- Te prometo que en una semana Mamá será la misma-.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella hasta entonces? ¿Encerrarla? –Decía Trunks-.

Vegeta recordó lo que había hablado con Bulma el día de ayer, cuando él le dijo que si se volvía mas joven tendría que encerrarla. Ahora no le veía la gracia.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a encerrarla?! –Le grito Bra en la cara a su hermano- Hablamos de Mamá: "la mujer mas inteligente del mundo". –Dijo parodiando a la misma Bulma- Entenderá –Sostenía Bra hasta que vio que su madre comenzaba a removerse- Yo mejor me voy –Dijo para no estar ahí cuando su joven madre despertara-.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –La detuvo Vegeta-.

-A trabajar en la formula por supuesto –Se excusó hábilmente. Vegeta no pudo detenerla- Será mejor que busquen la manera de explicarle todo –La chica desapareció dejando a los dos Sayayins en apuros-.

-¡Trunks! –Le grito a su hijo que estaba a dos pasos de él- Ve a buscarle ropa a tu madre, esa de la que usaba cuando era joven –Le indico-.

-Si –Dijo Trunks y se marcho-.

Vegeta quedando a solas con su mujer, pudo darse el gusto de observarla. Bulma aún llevaba la pequeña toalla sobre su cuerpo. Sus cabellos azules goteaban sobre sus brazos, y sus piernas estaban rociados por gotitas de agua. Su boca ligeramente abierta era una invitación que Vegeta no podía rechazar.

El Príncipe contuvo la respiración. Su pecho se movía de una manera violenta y el ver a su mujer en ese estado no lo ayudaba a calmarla; sobretodo si representaba 20 años. Era la viva imagen de la mujer "vulgar" que había conocido hace... ¿cuánto? Ya no lo recordaba, pero ¿¡qué importaba!?. Lo único importante en ese minuto, era acortar la distancia.

Por un momento la idea de estar haciendo lo incorrecto nublo sus deseos de continuar. Pero la tentación era demasiada como para poder reprimirse. No era que estuviera haciendo algo indebido, era su mujer, no una desconocida, un poco mas joven, pero su mujer al fin y al cabo. Solo sería una leve caricia, quizás un beso, tal ves mas, no lo sabía. Solo su sangre de Sayayin podría decírselo.

Mas tranquilo por el racionamiento, dejo caer su ojos sobre Bulma, su mano temblorosa quiso recorrer el costado de su cuerpo. Aun no la tocaba, pero estaba a escasos centímetros de hacerlo. Bulma inconsciente de lo que pasaba fuera de su sueño, se removió un poco haciendo que la mano de Vegeta se pegara a su cintura, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del Príncipe. Vegeta, alentado siguió el camino desde el ombligo hasta el pecho de Bulma. Dio unos cuantos rodeos con sus dedos, no quería ser tan invasivo. Se detenía en cada respiración, disfrutaba el frío de la toalla combinado con el calor del cuerpo de su joven mujer. La boca entreabierta de Bulma dejo escapar un suspiro.. Cuidadosamente, subió su mano hasta su esbelto cuello. Estaba a centímetros de besarla, el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo instaban a continuar, y lo habría hecho de no ser por un ronroneo de la garganta de la chica, seguido por la pronunciación del peor nombre que podría haberse pronunciado en ese momento: "Yamcha". Vegeta se separo de ella con brusquedad, haciendo que Bulma se despertara, al mismo tiempo Trunks entraba con su ropa.

-Vístete –Le dijo Vegeta molesto, tirandole la ropa encima-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Les pregunto Bulma mirando a Vegeta y a Trunks-.

-Ya lo sabrás, te esperaremos abajo –Le dijo Vegeta que se disponía a salir- ¡Muévete Trunks! –le dijo a su hijo que estaba estático viendo a su madre despierta-.

**Abajo...**

-¿Qué te pasa Papá? Estas molesto con Bra ¿verdad? –Afirmaba mas que preguntar-.

-Por supuesto –Le dijo Vegeta que no iba a admitir que en realidad estaba molesto por sentir celos-.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diremos? –Se preguntaba Trunks- No es que sea algo tan simple como decir: "Hola Mamá soy tu hijo y él es tu esposo Vegeta, no lo recuerdas porque tu hija Bra te dio un perfume para rejuvenecer y parece que perdiste la memoria ademas de perder años" –Se parodiaba Trunks a si mismo-.

-¡¿Queeeee?! –Grito Bulma de la escalera cayendo nuevamente desmayada, Vegeta por supuesto evito el choque contra el suelo-.

-¡Fantástico Trunks! –Le regaño Vegeta- Par de hijos estrella que tengo –Decía mientras depositaba a su mujer en el sofá-.

-Lo siento –Dijo Trunks agachando la cabeza- Al menos ya lo sabe todo –Su celular comenzó a sonar- Es Bra, necesita mas sangre –Le dijo a Vegeta-.

-Esta bien –Vegeta se mordió un dedo y Trunks la echo en un tubo de ensayo-.

-Volveré en un momento. Suerte con Mamá –Dijo Trunks que ya había emprendido el vuelo-.

_¿Suerte? Eso es poco para lo que necesito _–Pensaba Vegeta-.

Esta vez el desmayo de Bulma fue mas corto, lentamente volvió en si, quedando frente a frente con Vegeta.

-Es mentira, todo es mentira –Le decía- Estoy en un sueño, no es posible –Cerraba sus ojos y los abría para ver si cambiaba algo- Yo estoy con Yamcha, no es posible que tenga hijos, soy muy joven aún. Y no puedo estar casada contigo ¡No!-.

-¡Silencio! –Le dijo Vegeta que le molestaba el asunto de "Yamcha"- Volviste a ser una chiquilla, aunque sigues igual de malcriada ¡Y quien te dijo que estábamos casados!-.

-¡Óyeme yo no soy ninguna malcriada! –Se defendió Bulma- Y ¿dónde está mi novio? ¿Dónde está Yamcha?-.

-¡Yamcha es un viejo, un debilucho! –Se enfureció Vegeta- Tienes 68 años Bulma ¡Reacciona! –Le dijo tomándola de los hombros-.

-Estas loco –Le dijo la chica con miedo- Suéltame –Vegeta seguía aferrándola- ¡Que me sueltes! –Le grito Bulma-.

-¿Cariño? –Pregunto la cantarina voz de su madre- ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Mamá –Corrió Bulma a los brazos de su madre- ¿Quién es este loco? Dile que se valla-.

Vegeta se sintió herido, habían pocos seres en el mundo que podían lastimarlo, y esos eran su familia y sus adversarios. Bulma encabezaba la lista.

-Pero cariño –Le decía su madre- Si el es tu esposo-.

Bulma la miro con horror, todos le decían esas cosas que no eran posibles. La peliazul miro a Vegeta, parecía deprimido ¿Era por ella? No podía culparla, no recordaba nada.

Todo le daba vueltas, veía venir otro desmayo; Era demasiado, le dolía la cabeza, se encamino a su habitación.

-Querida quería preguntarte por tu tratamiento de belleza –Le grito su madre a Bulma que ya subía la escalera-.

-Bulma... –Le hablo Vegeta agarrandola por el brazo-.

-Necesito pensar –Vegeta la soltó- Saldré cuando este lista –Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si-.

Habían pasado 6 horas y Bulma no se decidía a salir. Bra y Trunks estaban en compañía de Vegeta, dándole apoyo moral a su Padre, en realidad, estaban ahí para impedir que derribara la puerta de la habitación.

-Papá, ya saldrá, tranquilo –Lo tranquilizaba Bra, sentándose a su lado-.

-No te hagas la buena Bra, nada de esto estaría pasando si te decidieras a entrenar, en vez de andar metida en perfumes –Le dijo Vegeta parándose del sofá-.

Bra no se atrevió a seguir hablando, veía la preocupación de su Padre, entendía que debía ser muy difícil lidiar con una Bulma que no recordaba nada. Trunks en cambio pensaba algo muy distinto de lo que pensaba su hermana menor. Vegeta estaba preocupado, pero por lo que su loca mujer, ahora joven pudiera hacer.

Era de noche y la puerta finalmente se abrió. Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta. Bulma bajaba las escaleras con una mini falda azul ajustada y un top amarillo.

-¡Bu..bu..bulma! –Tartamudeó Vegeta- ¡Ponte ropa, desvergonzada!-.

-Esta bien, lo acepto: –Les dijo mirando a sus hijos y a Vegeta, que no le dio ni pizca de atención a lo que le decía- ...Soy madre y esposa-.

Bra y Trunks sonrieron, Vegeta por su parte estaba lleno de ropa en sus brazos, esperando a que Bulma eligiera.

-Como les decía –Dijo pasando por al frente de Vegeta- Lo acepto, pero mientras tanto no me devuelvan a la normalidad, quiero disfrutar de mi juventud –Bulma se había pasado esas 6 horas repasando toda su vida en fotos-.

_Sabía que esto pasaría, voy a matar a esa mocosa _–Pensaba Vegeta que le dio una mirada de muerte a su hija. Bra palideció-.

-Mamá –Comenzó a hablarle Trunks- De verdad ¿No prefieres ponerte otra cosa? –Trunks le mostraba un vestido que lo tapaba todo- No creo que a mi Padre le guste mucho que andes así-.

-Tu eres mi hijo Trunks –Le dijo Bulma sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía. Le dio una mirada de arriba abajo- Mírate nada mas. Eres un chico muy apuesto. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre- Le dijo Bulma abriendo su brazos-.

-Mamá –Le decía Trunks mientras se dejaba abrazar por una jovencita que parecía su hermana pequeña- Me da mucha pena-.

-Y tú debes ser mi hija Bra –Le dijo a su hija que se le parecía mucho, salvo por la mirada- Eres una preciosura, Casi como tu madre. –Le dijo poniendo énfasis en el "CASI", a Bra le molesto, pero no dijo nada por la amenaza en los ojos de su hermano- Y tú... –Le dijo a Vegeta- Tú debes de ser mi esposo-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿alguna queja? –Le respondió Vegeta aun molesto por el murmullo de "Yamcha"-.

-Muchas en realidad –Le dijo Bulma- Bueno algo interesante debes de tener como para que te haya elegido a ti en vez de a Yamcha –Le dijo acariciándose el cabello-.

Vegeta estaba hecho una furia, le hervía la sangre. Por su puesto que el era mucho mas interesante que Yamcha, él era mucho mejor en todo y su mujer se atrevía a ponerlo en duda. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se diera con una piedra en el pecho con que el gran Príncipe de una raza guerrera compartiera su vida con ella. Bra y Trunks que intuían lo que Vegeta estaba a punto de hacer, lo aprisionaron por la espalda y cintura.

-¡Vamos papa! –Le decía Trunks al oído- Perdónala... no recuerda nada-.

-Es cierto Papa –Le decía Bra-.

-Tú te callas mocosa, esto es por tu culpa que no se te olvide –Le grito enojado Vegeta-.

Bulma escuchaba a sus hijos, pero toda la atención iba para su supuesta pareja. _No me maten por esto _–Pensaba- _Pero lo recuerdo todo –_Bulma se retorcía en su maldad por dentro, una risa malévola se ahogaba en su garganta- _Haré apreciar a Vegeta a la hermosura que tiene por mujer –_Se decía justificándose- _Después de una semana mi muy inteligente Bra, me regresará a la normalidad y nadie se enterará de nada. Esto lo hago solo con fines necesarios... –_Pensaba la chica que en realidad lo único que quería era divertirse-_ ._

-¿Mamá? –Le hablaba Trunks- ¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Qué? –Se sobresalto Bulma, que vio toda la atención sobre ella- ¡Por supuesto! –Rió de una manera exagerada- Tan hermosa como siempre –Los tres Sayayins la miraban con gotitas en sus cabezas "_sigue siendo la misma" _pensaban- ...Estaba pensando –Les hablo Bulma- Que me gustaría mucho que mi muy **¿querido?** Vegeta me llevara de paseo. –Dijo observándolo- Ya sabes, para que me cuentes de **¿Nosotros?** –Ponía énfasis en sus palabras fingiendo confusión y un leve malestar de cabeza como si se fuese a desmayar-.

Vegeta por su puesto puso mala cara. Él paseaba con Bulma, muy raramente, pero lo hacía. Esta vez no tenía ganas de complacerla en eso ni en nada, no se le quitaba de la cabeza el famoso murmullo ¡No por nada era el Príncipe de los orgullosos y de los Sayayins también!

-Papá –Le decía Bra empujándolo por la espalda- Mamá esta esperando una respuesta. Anda, dile que saldrán-.

-¡Yo no voy... –Comenzó gritando Vegeta a sus hijos, pero Bulma al instante se hizo la mareada-.

-Hay mi cabeza... –Estaba casi sobre el suelo cuando Trunks la rescató del choque-.

-Mamá ¿Estas bien? –Le decía Trunks aferrando su mano como si su vida se acabara-.

Vegeta los observaba en silencio, conocía a su mujer y sabía perfectamente que esa bruja hacía hasta lo increíble para conseguir lo que quería. Lo había conseguido a él ¿no?. Trunks que no conocía todas las triquiñuelas de su madre, le dio una mirada asesina a Vegeta.

-Esta bien esta bien –Dijo cansado el Príncipe- Saldremos, pero solo un momento-.

Bulma se zafo de los brazos de su hijo, estaba nuevamente radiante.

-¿Nos vamos? –Le dijo a Vegeta sonriente-.

_Mas joven, mas vieja, con recuerdos sin recuerdos... Sigue siendo la misma. –_Pensaba Vegeta- Pero antes de salir tienes que cambiarte –Le dijo inflexible-.

Bulma se regocijo en su interior._ Así que tiene miedo de que otros me miren_... –No hay problema -Dijo eligiendo el mismo traje árabe que utilizo en la búsqueda de la esferas del Dragón- Ya vuelvo... –Bulma noto las miradas incrédulas sobre ella, de estar hostil pasaba muy rápido a la felicidad. Un ligero vaivén en su caminar hizo que los demás la vieran como la mujer frágil sin recuerdos otra vez-.

-Oye –Le dijo Bra a su hermano en voz baja- ¿Verdad que mamá es mas poderosa que papá?-.

-Si, da miedo –Le respondió Trunks en el mismo tono-.

-¡¿A ver que tanto cuchichean los dos?! –Les grito Vegeta-.

-Mamá te esta esperando... –Le dijo Bra escondida detrás de su hermano-.

Vegeta se preguntaba que sorpresas se llevaría le esperarían esa noche...

**Continuara....**

* * *

**Respuestas Fairy:**

Teresa : Espero te haya gustado el capitulo ;) y tranquila que ahora mismo subo un capitulo de Manicomio.

Chispeg : Ya continue, ojala hayas disfrutado con este par de locos

XxDarkjewelxX : Preparate para el tercer capitulo, se viene se viene! jajaj

luPiiTha : Que bueno que tengo otra lectora ;) espero tus comentarios

Sakuno : Muchas gracias por tus elogios, me da mucho gusto que te gustara!

Fcabl : Gracias por elogiar mi escritura, sigue de cerca la historia porque se pondra muy divertida.

Shadir : Espero hayas tenido un muy celebrado 18 ;) tikitikiti jajaj

Diosa mala : Aqui esta lacontinuacion! espero tu comentario

loquisAnim : Tienes toda la razon, es muy injusto que Bulma vea escapar su juventud mientras que Vegeta la conserva ¿para que la quiere? jaja cuando Bulma si la quiere... en fin, no se si le daremos a Chi chi, ya veremos...


	3. Chapter III : No recuerdo nada¡

**Notas Spectral's: **_Queridos lectores, 1° les agradesco el apoyo, sus lecturas y sus lindos reviews, un beso para todos y para todas! 2° Les pido disculpas por los capitulos cortos, porque la verdad, esta historia va a ser corta. Aunque tratare de subir capitulos mas seguido -no... mejor no les prometo nada jaja- ;) y 3° los dejo con el capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo III : ¡No recuerdo nada!**

**Fuera de Capsule Corp...**

-Sabes... –Le decía Bulma tratando de no parecer molesta- Cuando me refería a "pasear", no era exactamente al patio de mi casa... –La joven Bulma golpeaba el suelo con su pie, esperando una buena excusa por parte de Vegeta. Que para poca sorpresa de Bulma, nunca llego- ...Quiero que me lleves a... _"nuestro lugar romántico..."_ –Le exigió en una postura sumamente sexy-.

_Si eso quieres..._ –Pensaba Vegeta, que llevaría a Bulma al único lugar romántico que conocía. Recordó unos cuantos sucesos de aquel lugar, y no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre se calentaba mas de la cuenta; ya que llevarla a ese lugar solo podía significar una cosa-.

-...Y cuando estemos ahí... –Bulma dio unos pasos hacía Vegeta, meneando muy bien sus caderas-.

"_Cuando estemos ahí..." –_Se repetía Vegeta hipnotizado por los movimientos de su mujer y los recuerdos de su mente-_._

-Quiero que... –Continuaba diciendo Bulma que notaba la mirada extasiada de Vegeta, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras o mas bien ¿de su cuerpo?- _Es hora de torcer las cosas a mi favor... –_Se dijo antes de asestar su primer golpe- ...No, mejor te lo diré cuando lleguemos ahí-.

Ya estaba, lo había logrado. Su mujer había detonado una bomba en su interior. Unas simples palabras, una leve insinuación y ese toque de misterio habían hecho andar el motor que Vegeta necesitaba para entregarse al desenfreno, olvidando estúpidos malentendidos.

Bulma estaba expectante, le intrigaba saber a dónde la llevaría su Príncipe. _No tener recuerdos es una gran ventaja... _–Se dijo imaginando su "lugar romántico", porque claro, ese lugar no existía- _A ver como sales de esta Vegeta... _–Bulma se regodeaba en su imaginación con malicia- _Y a ver que haces cuando te diga lo que quiero.._. -No pudo ver los movimientos de Vegeta, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para haberlos visto, y aunque lo hubiese estado... tampoco habría podido verlos.

Su Príncipe la había tomado por la cintura, firmemente con sus manos, atrayéndola sobre su cuerpo. Su mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa seductora, llamaban toda la atención de Bulma, al cuerpo de Vegeta. Habían comenzado a volar.

_Esto se pone interesante _–Pensaba Bulma con picardía- _Cuando le pedí que me llevara a un lugar romántico, no creí que el también se adecuaría a la situación, aunque no se si "romántico" sea la palabra exacta. _Bulma, olvidando por un momento que "no recordaba nada" paso sus brazos por el cuello de Vegeta, el Príncipe la miró sorprendido, esperaba una mala reacción por su parte, ya que técnicamente, ella no le conocía. –No quiero caerme- Le dijo Bulma excusando su amarre-.

_Para no tener recuerdos, te dejas llevar muy fácilmente... _–Le hablaba Vegeta en pensamientos a su mujer, que se pegaba en absoluta entrega a su cuerpo. No era que se estuviera quejando, pero le parecía extraño- ¿Estas segura de que no recuerdas nada? –Le pregunto ceñudo a Bulma, haciéndole notar su error-.

_No puede descubrirme ahora... _–Se dijo soltando su fuerte agarre- _¡Justo cuando se está poniendo divertido!_ –Por supuesto que no, -Rió fingidamente- Es que sentí un ligero mareo –Siguió riendo y Vegeta detuvo el vuelo- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –Le pregunto a su Príncipe que seguía mirándole ceñudo- Cuestionar a una señorita, es de muy mala educacion... -.

-Cierra los ojos –Le dijo Vegeta que había cambiado su mirada ceñuda por una neutra. Bulma no sería capaz de engañarlo de esa manera ¿o si?. Bulma en cambio, no se podía creer lo que le había escuchado a Vegeta ¿Quería que cerrara los ojos para darle una sorpresa? Bueno, el no había dicho "sorpresa", pero ¿para que mas querría Vegeta que cerrara los ojos?- Así evitaras los mareos –Agregó su hombre, y Bulma no pudo evitar decepcionarse-.

_Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto... –_Se dijo- ..._Bueno, cerrare los ojos_, _quiero llevarme una gran sorpresa, aunque, esa no sea su intención._

Vegeta observó a su mujer, había visto la decepción en sus ojos -Sonrió- la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que quería una sorpresa, y a pesar de no habérselo dicho, él no la defraudaría_._

Bulma sintió como sus pies tocaban el piso, no habían estado en el aire mucho tiempo ¿A dónde la habría llevado? Ya no le llegaba la fría brisa del exterior, ni tampoco los molestos sonidos de la ciudad ¿A caso la había llevado a una playa paradisíaca, o a un mejor... A un oasis bajo la luz de la luna? Su curiosidad la embriagaba. Aun estando en los brazos de Vegeta, abrió los ojos para maravillarse con... ¿Su habitación?.

No era una playa, ni las montañas, ni el bosque, ni la luna ni nada de lo que se había imaginado. El lugar romántico que había elegido Vegeta era su alcoba y mas precisamente... Su cama.

-Me estas diciendo... –Le hablo Bulma separándose de su hombre- Qué este cuarto ¿Es nuestro lugar romántico?–.

Vegeta no entendía el porqué de las quejas de Bulma, de ser por él, habría elegido su adorada cámara de gravedad.

-Te a puesto a que crees que hiciste bien en elegir este sitio en vez de a tu cámara de gravedad ¿Verdad? –Le dijo a Vegeta que se sobresalto al escuchar su propio pensamiento de los labios de su mujer-.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Acaso... tú? –Se tocaba la cabeza pensando en que Bulma había estado dentro- ...Espera un momento –Volvió a mirarla ceñudo- ¿Cómo sabías de la cámara de gravedad? –Pregunto al fin, dudando de la falta de memoria de su mujer una vez mas- No será que tú...

Bulma al verse casi descubierta, apeló a su mejor técnica –Haaayyy... –Se quejaba con su mano derecha sobre su frente- ...Creo que he recordado algo... –Fingía nuevamente uno de sus desmayos-.

-¡Bulma! –Le grito Vegeta preocupado, que nuevamente la atajaba antes de que cayera al suelo-.

-Estabas tú... –Le decía Bulma con los ojos casi cerrados- Con esos shorts ajustados... –Seguía diciendo Bulma tratando de parecer falta de aire, aunque a Vegeta le parecían mas gemiditos que falta de aire. Las mejillas del Príncipe se colorearon rápidamente de rojo- Y... y.. y el sudor... –Bulma con uno de sus dedos, hizo el camino lenta y cuidadosamente desde el mentón de Vegeta hasta su pecho, presionando de vez de en cuando- Bajaba hasta...

Vegeta se estaba volviendo loco, la sangre ya no le calentaba, ¡Le hervía! Y ese movimiento de Bulma, ese maldito dedo... Lo tenía sediento, y su mujer lo sabía.

-Bajaba... –Volvió a decir la "jovencita" y se calló-.

_¿Bajaba? _–Se preguntaba mentalmente Vegeta con ansia- _¡¿Y que mas?... Continúa mujer! _–Y Bulma que parecía escuchar todos los pensamientos de su Príncipe, continuó-.

-Bajaba hasta el suelo de tu cámara de gravedad, por su puesto –Dijo al fin Bulma abriendo por completo los ojos y zafándose de los brazos de Vegeta- _Perdóname Vegeta, pero si quieres sentir a esta preciosura bailar sobre tus caderas, tendrás que esforzarte, y mucho. –_Pensaba sin una gota de compasión- Por eso sabía de tu cámara de gravedad –Le sonrió inocentemente-.

Vegeta, que ya estaba preparado para disfrutar de unos cuantos "entrenamientos" se vio muy confundido al no tener mas a Bulma entre sus brazos ¿Que le pasaba a esa mujer? El poco buen humor que tenía el Príncipe se fue a pique -se sentía como un niño cuando le quitan un dulce- y aunque no sabía nada del plan de Bulma. Quiso tomar ventaja –en parte por venganza y en parte por beneficio propio- de la "desmemoriada" mujer.

-Y recordaras también, que esa cámara me la hiciste con mucho amor y dedicación –Bulma escuchaba boquiabierta- Porque te encanta que pase mi tiempo entrenando y haciéndome mas fuerte –A Bulma ya se le había desencajado la mandíbula- Y cuando la cámara se descompone, tú la arreglas sin ningún problema –Vegeta tenía tal sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que llegaba a dar envidia-.

Bulma, después de haber tenido la boca abierta por unos 2 minutos, la cerró ¿A caso Vegeta quería moldearla a su manera? Porque definitivamente ella no construyo con amor esa cámara de gravedad, ni por asomo. Aunque con dedicación si, cómo a todos sus inventos, pero no con amor, de echo todo lo contrario. Detestaba que Vegeta se la pasara enfrascado en su entrenamiento. Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba verlo todo sudado, con su respiración agitada y con esos shorts ajustados; Pero eso de que le encantaba arreglar esa maquina del demonio, ya era demasiado. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía negarlo, porque supuestamente, no recordaba nada.

_Increíble Bulma, puedes crear maquinas del tiempo, pero no puedes prever un golpe tan bajo y sucio como el de Vegeta... ¡Sayayin astuto! _–Se reprochaba mentalmente-.

-¿Así? Pues yo no recuerdo nada ¿No será que lo estas inventando? –Le dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos-.

_Arggg Freezer era mas fácil de engañar... _–Por supuesto que no, yo seria incapaz de mentirte –Vegeta trato de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa franca y transparente, pero el resultado fue una mueca terrorífica. Bulma estallo en risas en su interior, sabía que Vegeta jamás podría articular una de esas sonrisas, salvo cuando fueran verdaderas-.

-Bueno, si es así, lo recordare en algún minuto –Le dijo. Más valía hacerle creer que no recordaba nada, a que sospechara de su vil plan- _Ahora a lo importante... Prepárate Vegeta. _Bulma se relamía los dientes por la embarazosa situación en la que encasillaría a Vegeta. Aunque antes de continuar con lo que le iba a pedir, lo torturaría un poco mas.

Bulma recorrió la habitación a pasos seductores, daba toquecitos suaves a los muebles mientras miraba de reojo a Vegeta, sacudiendo sutilmente su cabello azul. Fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Vegeta la observaba estático, apenas y respiraba; Bulma lo llamo dándole unas palmaditas a la cama. Era una invitación abierta, no había nada que indicara lo contrario, y de ser así, y si esa mujer endemoniada volvía a provocarle... Vegeta no sabía cuanto mas podría resistir a la tentación- Ya que este es nuestro lugar "romántico" –Le dijo Bulma, cuando su hombre se sentó ceñudo a su lado- Me gustaría que...

"_¡Me hicieras el amor salvajemente!" _–Rogaba Vegeta en su interior, recriminándose a si mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Parecía que el incidente de la mañana había sido olvidado- _¡¡Dilo... Dilo!!-._

-Me gustaría... que... -Hizo una pequeña pausa, acercándose a Vegeta, desarmandolo con una de sus miraditas- ...Me contaras el porqué estoy contigo y no con Yamcha ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste y cómo lo lograste? Con lujo de detalles por favor-.

El alma de Vegeta se vino abajo, Su mujer no podía preguntar algo peor y sobretodo en ese momento, que lo único que quería era saltarle encima y sacarle la ropa a mordiscos. Es más, la pregunta no era tan mala, pero la manera en que estaba formulada era un problema grave para el Príncipe. Porque él no había echo ni había logrado nada en la relación que tenían. Todo había sido obra de ella y él no iba a admitírselo y menos relatarle cómo había sucedido todo, ¡No Señor! Esas palabras no saldrían de su boca... o eso era lo que él creía.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas Fairy : **_A contestar Reviews C:_

Lady_mina_saiyajin: Chanchan! fic actualizado ¿que te parecio?

Teresa: Que bueno que te hayas reido, no hay nada mas maravilloso =) y ojala que la sorpresa no se acabe

Shadir: jajaja parece que asi va a ser, aunque a nuestro pobre Vegeta no le va a ir muy bien tampoco.

luPiiTha: jajja siii Bulma malvada, parece que esta mujer no va a madurar nunca

XxdarkjewelxX: Asi es, es toda una tramposa... hasta que no la descubran jaja

corchito: Y ni te cuento todo lo que va a sufrir Vegeta jaja

oscurita xuxu: jajaj como me dices que soy dios!!! exagerada jajaj, aunque gracias ;)

PrincessReii: jajaj que bueno que te hayas reido y que rico que te gusten mis fics ;)

Diosa Mala: Espero que sigas viva, porque si no, no podras seguir el fic jajaj

Princesita Orgullosa: jajaj cuidado con lo que deseas... porque definitivamente se hara realidad!

Darkalma: no no no, ninguna de mis historias quedara inconclusa, no os preocupeis! ;)

fcabl: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y aqui ya esta el 3 capitulo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado

Lixir: ¿fue un capitulo candente? ya se vendrá el ardooor aawww!

bue: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**Besos y cariños!!!! ciao ciao... **

**_Spectral Fairy!!!_**


	4. Chapter IV : Y viceversa

**Notas Spectral's:** _Me mato! Antes de crear este capitulo, (que lo hice larguito, con cariño y amor para ustedes) releí el anterior, para hacerme una idea de lo que venía... y adivinen que... HORROR de HORRORES!!! Por hacerlo mega rápido y no revisarlo antes de subir... cometí una cantidad abismal de errores en la narración... imperdonable... les pido disculpas y para no darme de latigazos, les dejare un capitulo mas bien larguito –no mentira, es corto jaja- y cuidadosamente echo... un beso enorme y disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo IV : Y viceversa...**

**En la Perfumería...**

Trunks se paseaba de un lugar a otro, se sentaba, se levantaba, se volvía a sentar, y así continuamente... Daba unos rodeos por _La Perfumería_ y no se estaba quieto por mas de un minuto en ninguna de sus acciones. Bra estaba cansada de ver su rutina infatigable, si veía que su hermano se volvía a sentar para levantarse al instante sufriría un colapso nervioso.

-¡Ya Trunks! –Le grito- Si no te estás quieto es mejor que te vallas... –Bra se cruzó de brazos demostrándole su molestia-.

-No no Bra... –Se disculpaba Trunks levantando los brazos-.

-Es la tercera vez que me prometes eso –Bra seguía con los brazos cruzados- De verdad, no necesitas esperar aquí, la fórmula lleva su tiempo-.

La razón principal por la que Trunks se encontraba en la _Perfumería_, no era exactamente por esperar la formula, si no mas bien... Por escapar del escándalo que se estaba llevando en su casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me pones esa cara? –Le pregunto Bra preocupada- ¿Es por mamá?-.

-No no... –Su hermano mayor se sonrojo- No es eso... -.

-¿Entonces...? –Bra cambió su estado preocupado al de aburrida- No me digas que otra vez te peleaste con... –No alcanzó a nombrar a su pareja cuando la formula de Bra empezó a tener reacciones extrañas- Trunks observa, se está poniendo azul... –Bra sonreía abiertamente- ¡Soy una genio!-.

-No, te equivocas... –Bra llevo sus manos a las caderas para confrontar a su hermano- Se está poniendo rojo –Trunks apunto el frasquito de ensayo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla en los labios- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hace eso-.

-Pues será mejor que te largues si no quieres averiguarlo... –Bra molesta, aferró el frasco con sus manos en son de amenaza, pero Trunks se disculpo de inmediato- De todas formas necesito que te vallas... Necesito mas sangre de mi Papá –Bra comenzó a limpiar la formula fallida, pensando en que Trunks ya había salido en busca de lo encargado, pero su hermano seguía en su _Perfumería- _¿Qué esperas? –Bra observo el semblante de Trunks, se veía realmente asustado- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o voy a tener que ocupar uno de mis ingeniosos inventos?-.

_Se parece tanto a mamá que asusta... –_Pensaba Trunks comparando a su hermana con su madre-.

-¡Habla sabandija! –Le exigió Bra por su silencio-.

_No exactamente... Eso fue muy "Vegeta". _–Termino por dejar la comparación con unas cuantas gotitas sobre su cabeza- Lo que pasa... –Comenzó a balbucear Trunks, que no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana, lo embarazoso de la situación- Es que yo... –Bra volvió a cruzarse de brazos- Cuando yo fui... –Bra golpeaba el suelo con el pie- Y yo... bueno yo... –Trunks agacho su cabeza y se calló-.

-Trunks... –Comenzó a hablarle su hermanita en tono calmadamente terrorífico- Tú sabes muy bien que no tengo mucho poder de pelea, pero tengo esto... –Bra levanto una botellita color rosa pálido- ¿Sabes lo que hace? –Bra dio unos pasitos hacía su hermano- Hace que el busto crezca... –Y con una sonrisa diabólica finalizó- Ahora si no quieres tener de estas –Bra señalo su pecho- ¿Podrías seguir contándome, ¡fluidamente!, qué es lo que pasa?-.

Trunks asintió a la petición de su hermana, el solo imaginarse con los pechos de una mujer le daba un pánico mayor que el recordar lo que escucho en Capsule Corp.

Comenzó a relatarle a Bra lo sucedido...

**Trunks seguía en la casa. Hace un buen rato que su hermana se había ido a la **_**Perfumería **_**y que sus Padres habían desaparecido de la casa. Aunque Trunks sabía que estaban en su habitación. El ki de su Padre lo había puesto en evidencia ¿Porqué estaba tan alterado? No es que estuviera con un rival poderoso. **

**El chico de cabellos violáceos, preocupado por Vegeta -así es, por su Padre y no por su madre- dio unos cuantos rodeos por la habitación. Tenía claro que Bulma, con o sin sus recuerdos, seguía siendo la misma y que no tendría problema alguno para lidiar con su Padre; Pero Vegeta en cambio, que aun teniendo todos sus recuerdos intactos, le costaría enormidades llevar a su madre –Le costaba cuando tenía sus recuerdos y sería peor ahora que no los tenía-.**

**Trunks se detuvo frente a la puerta, confiado en que su Padre no lo descubriría. -era un as del escondite- Podía escuchar sus voces, pero no lograba captar todo lo que decían:**

**-¿...Así? –Escuchaba Trunks la voz sorprendida de su madre- ¡¿Tan duro...?! –Trunks casi grita de la impresión ¿De qué estaban hablando? No estaba muy seguro de si quería enterarse, aun así, siguió escuchando- No... ¿estas seguro... Y... dolió?-.**

**-Te digo que... –Trunks escuchaba la exaltada voz de su Padre- ...no podías parar...**

-¡Haaaaaaaa... Trunks cállate! –Bra se tapaba la cara- Tendré pesadillas está noche, este es un castigo... –Observaba el techo, aunque su mirada iba mas lejos- Un castigo de Kami-sama –Trunks la observaba en silencio, un tanto aliviado de ser interrumpido- ¿Qué esperas? Continúa –Lo instó casi con enojo. Trunks parpadeó un momento antes de seguir-.

**-...No podías parar... de gritar... –Trunks casi se infarta al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Vegeta- ...No me dejabas dormir... –Trunks agudizó el oído-.**

**-¿...Y te fuiste... con... gran explosión...? –Suficiente, Trunks no podía contener la vergüenza que sentía- No lo sé... –La voz de Bulma se había tornado dudosa- Trunks tenía que detener su escucha, si seguía así, seguramente escucharía algo que lo dejaría traumado por el resto de su vida. Pero no fue necesario porque un silencio largo se ciño en la habitación de sus Padres, lo que aumento mas su curiosidad-.**

_**¿Y si echo una miradita...? solo por si acaso...**_** –Se dijo Trunks ocultando aun mas su presencia para que Vegeta no lo descubriera- **_**No estoy haciendo nada malo**_** –Se excusaba al igual que su madre con su "plan"- **_**Es netamente precaución por mí Padre...**_** –Aunque estaba claro que Vegeta ya podía cuidarse solo- **_**Y me iré de aquí... –**_**Pero antes de despegar la oreja de la puerta, la voz de Bulma sonó con toda su fuerza-.**

**-¡¿A quien llamas tonta e irreflexiva... Mono prehistórico?!-.**

**Trunks alcanzó a oír como se rompían las cosas dentro de la habitación camuflados por los gritos de su Padre y de su Madre. Antes de que la furia de Bulma lo arrollara al salir de la habitación. Este era el momento en que Vegeta se hallaba en problemas, el momento que Trunks estaba esperando para socorrerlo... Y Trunks cómo buen hijo, emprendió el vuelo hacía puerto seguro.**

-¿Queeeee? ¿y te fuiste? ¿así sin mas? –Bra no se lo podía creer- ¡Pero Trunks! Te fuiste en la mejor parte. Además... Estoy segura de que malinterpretaste todo-.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me habría costado si mi Padre me hubiese descubierto? ¡¡Y si mama me hubiese visto?! –No quería ni imaginárselo- Y no malinterprete nada, eso fue lo que escuche-.

-Lo que alcanzaste a escuchar mejor dicho –Lo corrigió Bra- ¿Pero que fue lo que le dijo mi Papá para que mi Mamá se enojara tanto?... –Bra detuvo su pensamiento para cruzarse con la mirada de su hermano, se sonrieron- Mi Padre siempre hace enojar a Mamá-.

-¿Aún esperas que valla a buscar mas sangre de Papá? –Le dijo Trunks casi tiritándole un ojo-.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tengo que saber que ocurrió... Pero ¿mamá llamo "Mono prehistórico" a papá? –Bra aferraba su mentón pensando-.

-Esta no es una de tus teleseries Bra... Y sí, así fue como lo llamo –Le informo Trunks que no veía el punto de su introspección-.

-Hay Trunks no seas cobarde –Bra dio una ojeada a sus frasquitos milagrosos, hasta que escogió uno- Aunque si vas tu solo de nuevo, solo mezclaras las cosas, me contarás la mitad y mal, seguro que sí...-.

-¡Hey...! –Se envaró Trunks- Que no se te olvide que soy tu hermano mayor, merezco respeto –Pero Bra parecía no escucharlo-.

-¿Qué harían estos Sayayins sin nosotras...? –Decía la chica aun mirando el frasquito, pensando en ella misma y en su madre- ...Tanto músculo no puede albergar un cerebro pensante...-.

-A ti se te olvida, que también soy hijo de Bulma Brief parece–Le recordó hinchando el pecho de orgullo-.

-Vamonos Trunks, tengo un plan... Puede que la gran Bulma este en problemas –Y al igual que Trunks estaba preocupado por su padre, Bra lo estaba por su madre-.

-Óyeme no me estas escuchando... –Le rezongaba Trunks mientras la seguía al vuelo-.

**En Capsule Corp...**

-¡Espera nada mas...! –Le amenazó Bulma dirigiéndose a la querida cámara de gravedad de Vegeta-.

-¿Qué...? ¡Mujer...! ¿Qué crees...? –Vegeta salió de su postura orgullosa para seguir a su mujer-.

-¿Aún piensas que solo una tonta irreflexiva como yo pudo fijarse en un debilucho como Yamcha? –Le dijo Bulma aferrando una gran llave inglesa sacando tornillo por tornillo el corazón que hacía trabajar a la cámara-.

-¡No te atreverías...! –Le dijo Vegeta con los ojos como platos-.

-¡Retráctate! –Le ordeno Bulma, amenazándolo con el último tornillo- _Eres un sucio mentiroso Vegeta... Venir a aprovecharte así de una mujer sin recuerdos... ¡Increíble! _–Pensaba furiosa mientras esperaba una respuesta-.

-Pero mírate ahora... –Le decía Vegeta dejando caer sus dos brazos frente a ella, como si apuntándola no bastara- Siempre has sido una irreflexiva cabeza dura-.

-No es lo que quería escuchar –Dijo Bulma disponiéndose a quitar el último tornillo, pero Vegeta fue mas rápido, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a un lugar lejano del corazón de la cámara-.

-¡Eres un grosero! Así no se le trata a una señorita –Se revolvía Bulma entre sus brazos, un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía. Estaba muy enojada como para ceder al roce de la piel de VEgeta- No ves que puedo seguir perdiendo la memoria por tu culpa –Vegeta se divertía con sus zarandeos, era tan débil, pero aún así lo confrontaba-.

-Eres una escandalosa... –La corrigió Vegeta soltándola, al sentir cerca los dos ki's de sus hijos, o si no habría seguido con el juego- Estoy empezando a creer que tu perdida de memoria, no es tan "pérdida"... –Le dijo Vegeta ceñudo- Te enojas conmigo porque te imaginas una historia diferente a la que te cuento, pero esta es la verdadera –Le aseguro Vegeta con total descaro-.

_Si crees que puedes darme vuelta la mano Vegeta... Estas muy equivocado. _–Pensó Bulma estudiando la mirada de su hombre, la conocía muy bien, engaño-No soy ninguna escandalosa y si dudo de la historia, es porque no me calza con la vida maravillosa que viví con Yamcha y tu llegada "heroica" a mi vida... _A ver cómo superas eso Príncipe... Un punto para mí, cero para ti.. _.-Bulma aclamó victoria con su acostumbrada postura de manos en las caderas-.

Pero la respuesta de su hombre la bajo de la nube. Vegeta reía socarronamente por el comentario, no le hería para nada, ese comentario había sido falso, no tenía ni una pizca de verdadero, no cómo el "Yamcha" de la mañana. Aunque estaba claro que Bulma se burlaba de él.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? –Le pregunto Vegeta divertido. Bulma lo observó perpleja ¿en qué había fallado su golpe?- ¿Acaso se te olvido la de veces que ese humano te dejo por sus entrenamientos? –Bulma estudio a fondo a Vegeta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Vegeta recordaba las fechorías de Yamcha y se las recordaba a ella?- En cambio yo nunca me he ido... Bueno, no tanto... –Se corrigió un poco-.

Bulma no pudo resistirse, era lo mejor que le había dicho en años y de una manera tan natural, ni siquiera lo presiono con el tema. Bulma sabía que su Sayayin había pedido una cámara de gravedad en Capsule Corp para estar cerca de ellos –en ese momento Trunks y ella- nunca lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que era por esa razón. Y que ahora se lo dijera -no de una manera romántica- hacía que la tentación por lanzarse a sus brazos y engullírselo a besos, la sobrepasara.

La joven Bulma comenzó a correr hacía su Príncipe, sin importarle la cara de extrañeza de Vegeta, que al parecer no se daba cuenta que había tocado fibras sensibles; y se habría dado cuenta si hubiese recibido el beso de Bulma, pero la irrupción de Bra y Trunks en la cámara de gravedad hicieron que Bulma tropezara a centímetros de Vegeta para dar con toda su cara al piso.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí mocosos?! –Los recibió Vegeta mas amoroso de lo habitual. Una vez más le interrumpían esos momentos de intimidad-.

-Pero Papá –Le dijo Bra acercándose con un rociador- Esta cámara está llena de mosquitos –Y comenzó a rociarle tanto a él como a Bulma- Tienen que cuidarse, no quieren quedar llenos de ronchas ¿verdad?-.

Sin comprenderlo muy bien tanto Bulma cómo Vegeta comenzaron a sentirse un poco extraños, aunque no sabían porque.

-Y bueno... –Comenzó Bra hablando, observando muy bien a sus Padres- ¿Cómo les ha ido?-.

-Bien, supongo –Respondió Bulma, que al instante un puntito rojo se hizo notorio en su mano-.

-Hay mamá, ya te a picado un mosquito... –Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, que ya le había hablado de lo que tenía pensado hacer-

-Que extraño, no he sentido nada –Dijo Bulma mirando el ambiente, en busca de los mosquitos-.

-...Y papá –Bra siguió preguntando- ¿Le has contado a mamá un poco de los dos? –Bra miro atentamente el cuerpo de su Padre para ver si había cambio-.

-Si... –Fue la seca respuesta de Vegeta, que no trajo ningún cambio a su cuerpo –Bra se decepciono un poco, hacer hablar a su Padre sería difícil-.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Estás mas convencida de mi Padre, ahora?-.

-Si corazón por supuesto –Dijo Bulma que le volvió a aparecer un puntito rojo, ahora en el brazo- ¡Pero qué rayos...! –Dijo Bulma observando con mas atención el ambiente-.

-Ha ya veo... –Dijo Bra que escudriñaba a sus dos padres- ¿Entonces, está todo bien papá? ¿ningún problema contándole tu verdadera historia a mamá? –Bra Eligio muy bien sus palabras, Vegeta carraspeo antes de contestar-.

-Eso no te incumbe mocosa –Vegeta volvió a eludir la pregunta de Bra, por lo que su hija retorció un poco la pregunta-.

-O si, ya lo creo... –Dijo Bra intercambiando una mirada con Trunks- ¿Me contarías mamá lo que mi papá te ha dicho? –Bra le guiño un ojo a su padre- Es para darle el toque femenino-.

-Si Mamá ¿que fue lo que te dijo Papá? –Vegeta los miró con ojos asesinos- A lo mejor nosotros también podemos ayudar... Bra mira un mosquito –Señalo Trunks justo donde se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta que fueron rociados-.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! –Le grito exasperado Vegeta, mientras que Bra escondía el rociador tras su espalda, con una sonrisa de "no lo volveré a hacer"-.

-Tienen razón, ustedes pueden agregar lo que a tu papa le falte por decir... –Miro ceñuda a Vegeta, queriéndole decir que ya sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer- Porqué cómo yo "no recuerdo nada", pueden cambiarme un poco las versiones de las cosas... –Bulma estaba tomando aire para comenzar a hablar y dejar en evidencia las mentiras de Vegeta, pero él Príncipe se le adelanto-.

-La historia es la misma de siempre, ustedes se la saben de memoria, así que vallan a hacer su tarea –Les dijo Vegeta un poco nervioso, olvidando que sus hijos hace mucho que no tenían "tarea" y de repente, de la nada un gran punto rojo apareció en su cuello-.

-No te preocupes Papá, nos encantaría escucharla de ti también –Le dijo Bra-.

_Estos dos parecen estar de mi lado... _–Pensaba Bulma observándolos- _Estas acorralado Vegeta. Ahora menos que nunca puedo ser descubierta..._

-Sí Vegeta ¿Porqué no les cuentas...? –Vegeta tragó saliva- Pero si no quieres, puedo contarlo yo... –Y Bulma comenzó a relatar lo que Trunks escucho tras la puerta. Tanto Bra cómo Trunks podían notar el ki asesino de su Padre, entendieron que el mantener la boca cerrada era requisito para seguir con vida-.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Notas Fairy****: **_Que mala que soy! Jajaja, no se desesperen que el V capitulo está casi listo, así que no los haré esperar tanto... Otra cosita, cómo ya mencione antes el III capitulo me quedo horrible, así que lo editare un día de estos, pero solo para corregir la escritura, no cambiare nada ;) yiiiiaaa ahora contestare sus lindos comentarios:_

Bue: Y lo veremos celoso jaja, espera al V capitulo ;)

luPiiTha: No fui muy explicita en este capitulo con lo que se inventaba Vegeta, pero en el V lo daré todo con lujo de detalles ;) (sorry si te decepcione...) un beso!

XxdarkjewelxX: Siii el nombre del capitulo caía como anillo al dedo con la historia jaja, que lástima que Vegeta lo tomará a su favor-por Bulma-

Shadir: Siii que fome es quedar con las ganas jajaj, y al parecer sigue quedando con las ganas jaja

Teresa: quien sabe si tendrá recompensa... yo no lo se muajajaj... seguiré haciendo sufrir a este dios erótico jaja, pero Bulma no quedará atrás

Moniquilla: Parece que todas me van a matar jajaj, no creo que pare de sufrir Vegeta por un tiempo... es muy divertido torturarlo =) jiiiiiiiiii Gracias por seguir mi historia ;)

Lady_mina_saiyajin: Noooo, en su cabeza solo esta el entrenamiento... tiene que ejercitarse en todos los sentidos jajaja. Un abrazo!

Luver18: jiiiiiii gracias por encontrarlo gracioso =) espero te haya divertido este capitulo.

Flor: Que bueno que te hayas reido =D yo tambien me río mucho imaginándome lo que escribo. Y espera el V capitulo, ya te enteraras de los disparates de este Príncipe sin vergüenza jajaj

Lixir: Por tus pobres manos he subido el IV capitulo!!!! Jajaj, que bueno que te haya intrigado, ahí me cuentas que te parecio el capitulo. Un beso!

**_Besitoooos los quiero =) comenten y perdónenme por el IV capitulo v.V_**

_**S **_p **e **_C _t _r_ A** l **_F_**a** i **R**_y_


	5. Chapter V: Verdades Tras Mentiras

**Notas Spectral's: **_Mis queridos lectores, discúlpenme por la ausencia... Aquí los dejo con el último capitulo de este Fic, disfrútenlo y cuéntenme que les pareció, espero no decepcionarlos. Besos!_

* * *

**Capitulo V : Verdades tras mentiras**

La tensión se sentía en el aire, apenas y se escuchaba la respiración de los cuatro habitantes del salón de té. El ambiente podía ser cortado fácilmente con la mano.

Bulma –llena de puntitos rojos- se encontraba en una esquina, Vegeta –lleno de puntitos rojos- en otra esquina y Bra y Trunks juntos en medio de ellos dos.

-¿Hasta cuando van a seguir así? –Les pregunto Bra compungida –Ya escuchamos la historia de papá, es suficiente con decir un "Lo siento-.

-¿Porqué no admiten que los dos tuvieron la culpa? –Intervino Trunks con el fin de mejorar las cosas-

La mirada que recibieron Bra y Trunks de parte de Bulma y Vegeta, hicieron ver el fallo de su buena, pero no requerida intención-.

-Mama, no seas niña ¿si? –Le insistía Bra con los brazos abiertos- ¿Papá? ¿Mi Príncipe de los Sayayins? –Le dijo en un tono suplicante dirigiéndose a su Padre, pero Vegeta le dio vuelta la cara-.

-Cállate Bra, tú sabías de esto, estoy seguro... –Le dijo Vegeta herido-.

Bra se sintió fatal después de escuchar la recriminación de su Padre. Dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, observo a sus padres, luego en una esquina y luego en la otra. Su cabeza cayo abatida sobre su pecho. A Trunks se le encogió el corazón.

-Esto si que no se los voy a aguantar –Les dijo en tono maduro, aferrando con su mano, la mano de su hermana pequeña- Ni yo ni Bra pagaremos por sus errores. Ya es hora de que arreglen sus cosas como gente adulta –Sentenció Trunks-.

Bulma despego la mirada de la pared para mirar a su hijo. Era enternecedor ver como cuidaba de Bra, era como si la cuidara a ella misma. Ese podría haber sido un buen momento para decirle cuan orgullosa se sentía de él, y que le encantaba que cuidara de su hermana, y que quizás, solo quizás admitiera que parte de la culpa; no toda por supuesto, recaía en ella... Podría haber sido un buen momento, si su mirada no se hubiera topado con la de Vegeta. Que muy por el contrario a la mirada dulce de Bulma, tenía una expresión seria y enojada, mas de lo acostumbrada. Al Príncipe no le habían parecido muy buenas las palabras de su hijo.

-Ya lo escucharon... –Hablo Bra- Es hora de que solucionen esto como adultos –Bra le dio una mirada a su hermano- ¿Vamos? –Trunks asintió-.

-Bra y yo aun tenemos que trabajar en el antídoto para Mama, así que mientras tanto... –Trunks y Bra ya habían comenzado a levitar- Traten de no sacarse los ojos- Y desaparecieron-.

**En el aire...**

-¿Crees que la fórmula del rociador haya sido una mala idea? –Le preguntó Bra a Trunks-.

-No, si no lo hubieses hecho quizás hasta cuando habrían estado tratando de moldearse ellos mismos –Le respondió Trunks-.

-Si, tienes razón –Bra volteó a mirar Capsule Corp- Mamá y Papá se veían muy graciosos con esos puntos rojos –Rió- Espero que estén solucionando las cosas-.

Trunks también rió –No lo dudes, siempre se arreglan de la manera acostumbrada... Bueno tú entiendes –Bra y Trunks se miraron y estallaron en risas-.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? –Le dijo Bra- A mi me falta poco por dar con el antídoto. Debe de estar preocupada... Ya la conoces –Trunks asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y cambió de dirección-.

-¡Bra! –Le grito Trunks- Trata de llevar la fórmula mañana por la mañana- Y desapareció-.

**En Capsule Corp... **

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el salón de té. Ni Bulma ni Vegeta decían nada, ambos miraban en una dirección opuesta al otro. Vegeta fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Ya vez como nos hablan. Es por tu culpa, los malcriaste a ambos –Le dijo sin mirarla-.

-A no, eso si que no... –Le dijo Bulma acercándosele molesta- Yo les di amor y atención, que es muy distinto a malcriarlos...

Vegeta la encaró, pero Bulma no le permitió hablar.

-... No es algo que tu hayas hecho con mucho éxito –Continuó- Si mal no recuerdo tú levantabas todos los castigos que le imponía a Bra-.

-Y tu a los que yo le imponía a Trunks –Le grito Vegeta-.

Bulma apretó los dientes para no seguir con ese circulo interminable. Para lo que Vegeta dijera, ella siempre tenía una respuesta y viceversa. Pero no se podía quedar en silencio, eso sería como admitir que él había ganado, pero tampoco quería seguir con la discusión ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Bulma hizo un recuento de la escena en su habitación-.

**--------((Flash Back))--------**

Bulma seguía repasando su pregunta maestra _"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste y cómo lo lograste?" _Había dejado a Vegeta pálido. Estaba segura que su Príncipe se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos aquello.

-¿Y bien... Qué me dices? –Hablo Bulma por el silencio de Vegeta- Lo último que recuerdo es que había tenido una pelea con Yamcha, pero aún así seguíamos siendo novios –Le contaba Bulma para darle un punto de partida- y que el Maestro Roshi iba a dar una fiesta en su casa. Después de eso no recuerdo nada. Entonces Vegeta ¿Dónde entras tú?-.

Vegeta seguía con el rostro crispado ¿tendría que contarle todo? ¿Su llegada a la tierra? ¿Su derrota con Goku? ¿Su viaje a Namekusei? ¿Y nuevamente su llegada a la Tierra? ¿Tendría que pasar por los detalles vergonzosos de esos famosos 3 años? Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso de nuevo? Esa mujer despiadada que tenía en frente se las arreglaba siempre para ponerlo en esa clase de situaciones. Pero un momento, ella había dicho que no recordaba nada. Así que posiblemente no tendría que pasar por los temas que tanto le incomodaban. Es mas, podría cambiar un poco la historia.

-Esta bien –Le dijo al fin Vegeta- Te lo contaré todo. Desde ese día-.

-Hay que bueno, por que ya me estaba quedando dormida –Le dijo Bulma en un bostezo- A puesto a que es una historia muy entretenida-.

-O si, no te imaginas cuanto –Le respondió Vegeta, mientras se acomodaba en la cama-.

-Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día? –Bulma se acomodó cerca de Vegeta-.

-Bueno, antes que todo, debes saber que yo no soy de este planeta –Le informó Vegeta- Y que no soy cualquier persona.

Bulma recurrió a su buena actuación para poner expresión de sorpresa.

-¿De dónde vienes? –Le preguntó-.

Vegeta se sintió satisfecho. Su mujer realmente no recordaba nada. Así que comenzó a relatarle acerca de su Planeta, del alto cargo que tenía –Príncipe- y de las injusticias vividas por Freezer.

-Entonces tú aun no llegabas a la Tierra ese día que yo iba a la casa del Maestro Roshi-.

-Así es. Ese día un malvado subordinado de mi raza vino a exterminar la vida del Planeta tierra, Raditz. Yo estaba en un Planeta lejano acabando con las fuerzas de Freezer –Le dijo Vegeta con autosuficiencia-.

Bulma lo escuchaba atónita ¿él había estado exterminando a las fuerzas de Freezer? Eso no lo sabía, él nunca se lo había dicho. Siguió atenta.

-Nosotros disponíamos de radares, que también servían de comunicadores. Así fue como nos enteramos del destino que le esperaba a tu planeta. Me dirigí a la Tierra para acabar con él. Pero llegué un poco tarde, él ya había acabado con gran parte de los guerreros de la Tierra. Eran unos debiluchos, sobre todo tú novio, ese tal Yamcha. Fue el primero en caer...

Bulma casi se atraganta con toda esa mala historia. Estaba claro que Vegeta quería quedarse con el titulo de Héroe, y dejarle lo peor a Yamcha.

-Es una lástima, entonces Yamcha está muerto, por eso me quedé contigo –Le dijo Bulma cómo si él hubiese sido su última opción-.

Vegeta profirió un gruñido.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Él sigue con vida, fue revivido con las esferas del Dragón de otro Planeta. Después de Salvar a la Tierra me dirigí junto a tus amigos sobrevivientes a Namekusei para acabar con Freezer-.

_Jajaj, si Vegeta, seguro tú salvaste a la Tierra... _–Pensaba Bulma-.

-¿Y lo venciste? –Le pregunto, poniendo ojos de enamorada. Ya quería acercarse a la historia que le concernía a los dos-.

-Así es –Le dijo Vegeta con orgullo-.

-¿Y Goku?-.

-¿Qué? –Vegeta se desconcertó un poco- Ha bueno, él ayudo un poco, aunque lo golpearon muy duro. Lo dejaron muy mal –Le dijo Vegeta con tono dramatico-.

-¡¿Así... Tan duro?! Pobre Goku tiene que haberse sentido fatal. Pero ¿Estas seguro? Por que Goku nos salvo muchas veces aquí en la Tierra –Le dijo Bulma que sabía que todo aquello era mentira-.

-Bueno mujer, ¿A quien le vas a creer? ¿A esa cabeza tuya sin recuerdos o al Príncipe de los Sayayins? –Le recordó Vegeta-.

Bulma dejo que siguiera creyendo en su historia.

-¿Y qué paso después? ¿Volviste a la Tierra?-.

-Si, aunque no estaba muy a gusto con la idea. Verás, la gente de la Tierra se sentía muy feliz de tenerme con ellos. Tú sobretodo, fuiste la que mas insistió con que me quedara. Y cómo yo no tenía planeta. Ni modo... –Dijo Vegeta restándole importancia-.

Bulma se molesto.

-O sea que fuiste un invitado de mi casa –Vegeta asintió- Por que yo insistí –Vegeta volvió a asentir y Bulma también lo hizo, era el primer dato verídico que escuchaba- Ya veo... ¿Y Yamcha estuvo de acuerdo? –Vegeta negó con la cabeza- Por supuesto que no... –Bulma medito un momento- Ya me imagino lo solo que tienes que haberte sentido. Era obvio que te invitará a mi casa –A Vegeta le molesto el comentario ¿qué quería decir? ¿Qué lo había hecho por lástima?-.

-Te digo mujer. No me dejabas tranquilo. Me perseguías a todas partes y cuando yo desaparecía por algunos pocos días –A Bulma se le estaba inflando una vena en la frente- No parabas de gritarme. No me dejabas ni dormir. Aunque de cierto modo era agradable que quisieras servirme en todo momento. Siempre estabas pendiente de mi. Hacías todo lo que te pedía. Hasta el día de hoy claro –Vegeta se dejo caer por completo en la cama, con una expresión de absoluto relajo-.

-No me digas –Le dijo Bulma en tono sarcástico- Me enamore de ti desde el primer momento, por eso no te dejaba en paz-.

-Así es, por eso le pedí a tu padre que me construyera la Cámara de Gravedad. Para darte un descanso. Me lo agradeces hasta el día de hoy-.

_Si claro Vegeta... Es mas real que tú mismo hayas venido a salvar al Planeta de Raditz a que yo hiciera todo lo que me pedías y menos agradecerte que pidieras esa famosa Cámara de Gravedad... Por favor ¿Yo no te dejaba dormir? Eras tú el que se la pasaba todo el tiempo exigiéndome cosas. No podía salir a ningún lado por que al Príncipe podía ocurrírsele un nuevo robot... _–Pensaba Bulma enojada-.

-Pero tú tienes que haber sido un amor de hombre también. Digo, porque eres un Príncipe –Le dijo Bulma, tratando de parecer calmada- Tienes que haberme hecho regalos todos los días, hasta por mis suspiros ¿Cuál fue el último regalo que me hiciste? –No le dio tiempo de responder- Por que Yamcha nunca lo hacía... –Vegeta se removió incomodo en la cama-.

-Bueno yo... –Comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero fue interrumpido por el torbellino de Bulma-.

-Tienes que haberme llevado en tus brazos a muchas partes –Continuaba- Sin contar los aniversarios. Porqué estamos casados ¿Verdad?, tienen que haber sido maravillosos –Bulma levantó sus brazos demostrando con ellos lo grandioso que tiene que haber sido todo, de una manera muy exagerada-.

-Si, bueno... veras –Vegeta no entendía que le pasaba. Trataba de hablar, pero el torbellino de Bulma no se detenía-.

-Y los hijos... Tienes que haber estado ahí para todo, para los primeros pasos de Trunks y para sus primeras palabras, que fueron ¡PAPÁ! –Le grito Bulma- ¡No, claro que no estuviste ahí, ya que según tú, "te ausentabas unos pocos días" Por no decir meses-.

Bulma había estallado, le había gritado a Vegeta ¿Qué esperaba? Si tanto le molestaba como había sido todo y si le molestaba cómo era ella ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿por qué tanto engaño? ¿Quería moldearla a su manera? Vegeta solo la miraba boquiabierto, no entendía a que había venido todo eso, al parecer Bulma no estaba tan vacía de recuerdos cómo él creía, o cómo le habían hecho creer.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? –Logró decir sin que lo interrumpieran-.

-Creo que recuerdo algo –Dijo Bulma llevando su mano a la cabeza- Es mas, ahora mismo estoy recordando otra cosa... Estabas tú en esa cámara y de pronto explotó. Corrí a ver que te había pasado. Yo estaba con Yamcha, pero ya vez... Estaba tan enamorada de ti que no me importo –Bulma se había levantado de la cama para contar su recuerdo. Vegeta no entendía por que llevaba esa expresión de enfado- Y ahí estabas tú. Metido entre escombros, todo magullado y malherido. Eras un hombre muy testarudo, nunca me hacías caso. De hecho querías seguir entrenando. Que tonto ¿no? Pero aún así te lleve a tu habitación para curarte, pero adivina. Tú saliste de todas maneras a entrenar. No te importo ver que me había desvelado por cuidarte. Tú solo te preocupabas por volverte mas fuerte ¿Por qué? ¡Por que querías vencer a Goku!-.

-¿Yo testarudo... y tonto? –Le dijo Vegeta, también levantándose de la cama- No me hagas reír. Tú eras la tonta que no entendía que mi cuerpo se recuperaba rápido. ¿Y de que cuidados me hablas? ¡Reflexiona un poco... Estabas dormida!-.

-¡¿A quien llamas tonta e irreflexiva... Mono Prehistórico?! –Le grito Bulma-.

-Así que ahora recuerdas que soy un mono ¿verdad? –Le dijo Vegeta esquivando las cosas que Bulma le lanzaba –Solo una Tonta e irreflexiva cómo tú se podría haber fijado en un debilucho como Yamcha –No pudo evitarlo, aún estaba molesto por lo de "Yamcha"-.

-Si y también recuerdo que si viniste a mi Planeta, era para exterminarnos –Le dijo Bulma- Y también que Goku acabo con Freezer. Y que yo no te perseguía, pero si me preocupaba por ti –Bulma estalló en llantos-.

-No me vengas con tu manipulaciones Bulma –Le dijo Vegeta mientras sentía su corazón empequeñecerse- Tú fuiste quien quiso que te contará cómo había sucedido todo-.

-No es verdad. Yo solo quería escuchar nuestra historia de tu propia boca –Le dijo entre sollozos antes de salir corriendo hacía la cámara de gravedad con la intención de destrozarla-.

**--------((Fin Flash Back))--------**

-Trunks tiene razón, al menos deberíamos arreglar esto cómo adultos –Le dijo Bulma bajando los desiveles de su voz. Entendía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía ella, pero no toda-.

-¿De qué hablas? –Vegeta le respondió en tono irónico- Yo siempre he sido un adulto, tú en cambio –Le dio un vistazo rápido- ...Bueno digamos que tu cuerpo se puso a la altura de tu conciencia-.

-Vegeta estamos solos –Le dijo Bulma acercándosele- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva conmigo-.

-Aun estoy molesto contigo mujer. Detén tus pasos ahí mismo –Le dijo Vegeta nervioso-.

-Tú podrías moverte también, eres mas rápido que yo –Le dijo Bulma, peligrosamente cerca-.

Y Vegeta se movió, fue hacía un extremo del salón.

-Vegeta... –Le dijo Bulma en tono cansado-.

-No creas que con tus coqueteos vas a hacer que se me Olvide lo de "Yamcha" y lo de tu repentina "falta de memoria" –Le dijo Vegeta bastante lejos de Bulma-.

-Yo creo que estamos bastante parejos –Le respondió su mujer tratando de alcanzarlo-.

-¿Si? –Le dijo Vegeta poniéndose aun mas nervioso por el acercamiento de su mujer. No quería caer en la tentación- Pues a mi aun no se me olvida lo de "testarudo" ni "mono prehistórico"-.

-Y a mi lo de "Tonta e irreflexiva" –Le dijo Bulma agotada- Vegeta podríamos seguir así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tanto tú como yo intentamos sacar ventaja de la situación, admítelo... –Vegeta guardo silencio, que traducido al idioma humano era estar de acuerdo- Sé que en el fondo no querías decirme las cosas atroces que habías hecho antes, por eso te pusiste en la posición de héroe; es cierto que me cambiaste un poco. _Por no decir completamente –_Pensó Bulma- Pero yo también lo hice –Admitió y Vegeta se acercó un poco- Bra en unos momentos llegará con el antídoto a mi juventud ¿Quieres pasar este tiempo discutiendo o quieres aprovecharlo en otra cosa? –Y Bulma acorto toda la distancia que los separaba con un beso-.

Lo había logrado, había hecho que cayera. Lo primero que quería evitar Vegeta era ese acercamiento y mas aún, un beso. Y era lo primero que había hecho. Grave error.

La tibieza de sus labios se fundió con el calor de los de Bulma. Por un momento perdió el sentido de sus propia boca, ahogada por la lengua sin prisa de su mujer. Lo enloquecía su manera lenta de disfrutar, con suaves roces, subiendo poco a poco el ardor de su cuerpo. Siempre obligándolo al desenfreno y a acelerar las caricias. A fin de cuentas. Bulma siempre lo hacía olvidar a través del cuerpo, no, era mucho mas que eso...

**Al día siguiente...**

Bulma dormía plácidamente encima de Vegeta, para ser mas exacta, encima de su pelvis y estomago. Se encontraban desnudos. Las sabanas y paredes de su habitación habían sido testigos de la salvaje reconciliación.

-Vegetaaaa –Le hablo Bulma medio dormida- tápate, alguien va a entrar. ¡Pase! –Le grito a Bulma a quien sea que estuviera en la puerta-.

Vegeta profirió un gruñido y se tapo con la sabana.

-Buenos días –Dijo Bra, entrando con los ojos cerrados- Mamá te deje la fórmula en el tocador. ¡Adiós! –Y cerró la puerta, no quería ver lo que había dentro de la cama o no podría ver jamás a sus padres a la cara otra vez-.

-Gracias mi cielo... –Grito Bulma poniéndose en pie trabajosamente- Vegeta suéltame por favor –Le dijo con los ojos cerrados al Sayayin que la mantenía aferrada por la cintura- Gracias –Y se dirigió a la fórmula- ¡Salud! –Se dijo a sí misma, a punto de beberse el frasquito- Ah es verdad... –Recordó que era un perfume, y se lo vertió en todo el cuerpo. Volvió a acercarse a la cama- Hazte a un lado –Le dijo a Vegeta-.

-¿Volverás a ser mi Bulma gruñona con arrugas? –Le pregunto somnoliento Vegeta-.

-No aún peor –Le dijo Bulma buscando los labios del Sayayin-.

**FIN**

**Notas Fairy:** _Y así acaba está historia, mi primer Fic Terminado. Mis disculpas por el tiempo en que demore en subir capitulo y por no contestar review por review. Ustedes saben (mis lectores) que son importantes para mí y que agradezco inmensamente que siguieran mi historia, pero no me queda tiempo y sufro por ello! Aprovecho de decirles que todas mis historias serán actualizadas, ténganme paciencia y no me abandonen... Los amooooo! C: _

_p.d: Posiblemente aparesca una segunda parte de este fic, con mas locuras de la perfumeria y tal vez rebele acerca de la pareja de Trunks hahah... _


End file.
